Away
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: She was determined to confess her feelings to Son Goku, but things are not always like we think they could be. Bra x Goku.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Away**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Listen, I have something to tell you," the princess announced with a demanding voice and hands on her hips.

Goku smiled and stood up from the table.

"Bra! How you doing?! I'm sorry I have to go train right now. If I'm late, King Kai will scold me, " the sayan said.

She raised an eyebrow. What the hell was wrong with him?

At first Goku had been extremely interested and even excited when Bura had asked him to train her. She had no other choice because her father was more focused on training himself, and he had told her that he could not waste time training her. That angered her. Her second option was Trunks. However, he was very busy with the family company as to train her. She had to resort to his father's rival, and she would make the Prince's pride hurt. But there was also the fact that Bra trusted Son Goku. She knew very well that the saiyan was extremely powerful, but how would he be as her master? Besides, Goku looked like an asshole and did not like her. In fact, the princess hated men like him.

But she had to asked Goku to train her if she wanted to become a worthy member of the saiyan race.

Goku had apparently seen a lot of potential in Bura as a warrior, so he was happy when the princess asked him to train her, because at some point she would become strong enough to have a battle with him. The first months were really very productive: Goku taught her martial techniques, how to control the ki to get the most out of it, some battle strategies and even made her do strenuous exercises to increase her resistance. The saiyan was amazed by the rapid progress of the princess who was proud of her abilities. However, after four months, Goku began to behave somewhat strangely, at least regarding his typical behavior and personality. The last days she had been trained by him they did not have battles body to body, which was what Bra liked the most, but he left her doing some exercise and did not come back for several hours. That irritated Bra a lot, and of course she claimed him. Goku simply apologized with a boyish smile and the typical gesture of putting a hand behind his neck. He told her he needed to train with King Kai and that's why he could no longer be his master. Bra told him to pick up her with him on King Kai's Planet. That seemed to make the saiyan a bit uncomfortable and after she had a tantrum, Goku ended up telling her that she was not yet ready to receive King Kai's training.

She was furious.

The next thing she did was yell at him and tell him he was a good for nothing. At that moment she wish he said that she was very strong and she could soon train with him on the planet Kaiosama, but Goku had only apologized again and left. And for some reason she felt hurt. Yes, she had the pride hurt, but also something else, something at that time did not know until much later.

From that moment on, when her father's rival made an appearance on Earth were really scarce, and when Bra felt his ki, she looked for him, but as soon as she approached him, he just disappeared. It was too obvious that he was avoiding her. He really refused the slightest possibility of continuing to train her, Bra thought. How selfish! However, contrary to what Goku thought Bra wanted, what the princess really wanted was something else.

And she needed to say it once. To Son Goku.

"Wait!" she said. "I told you I have something to tell you"

"Uhm," Goku said. "Sorry, Bra, but I really have to go."

Bra looked at the half-eaten plate of the saiyan and knew that something was wrong. It was really strange that Goku did not finish his food.

What...?

"See you, Bra" He said. He waved goodbye and ran to the exit of his house to fly away before the princess could do anything.

And she stayed there: standing up with her head down. For a moment she felt hurt and lost. She had realized that Goku did not avoid her because he did not want to train her, but because he could no longer bear her, but there was something with that that did not fit. He was different: he was not the kind of person who bothered about something like that. Making him irritated or making him angry was very difficult. Whatever! She did not stay quiet for a long time to brood about that. Who the hell did he think he was to ignore her?! Unacceptable! Besides, if he were in such a hurry, Goku would have used the teleporting technique directly towards King Kai's Planet, but he had simply flown to some other place on Earth.

Bra Immediately surrounded her body with a large amount of ki, and set out to show her former master how much she had improved since he had stopped training her. The result was shocking for Goku. Almost in the blink he had Bra floating in front of him. He did not think that she would really follow him. And the surprise and fascination for such a feat made him forget the haste he had.

And the reason for the haste.

"It's incredible!"Goku said. "You improved a lot, Bra," He said with a smile.

Bura's cheeks were tinged with a slight carmine, but she did not let herself being distracted by it.

"Whatever! You won't go til I tell you what I have to tell you,"the princess said.

And he put on a strange look. Suddenly his eyes were fixed on Bra. Impassive. But the overwhelming change of countenance of the pure saiyan caused a certain anxiety to invade her. And although she sensed suddenly the atmosphere had become grim, the princess did not cease her determination.

"I need you to know th–"

"I'm going, Bra," Goku said.

Direct, cutting.

Strangely hostile.

"What...?" She whispered.

Now there was a certain nuance of sorrow in Goku's eyes.

She felt fall apart.

"You knew it," Bra said after a long and devastated silence of revelation.

"Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else. I had to go"

She could not stand the knife of his words.

"I see..."

Shattered, humiliated, angry.

"So that was all you could think of!" She shouted suddenly. "Goku, the most powerful saiyan of the whole world, the one who defeated numerous warriors in the eighteen universes, you! You didn't have the courage to reject me in the face!"

There was another silence. A melancholy wind consoled them both.

"I hate you."

How much she wanted those words to be true, but she could not hate him.

"I'm sorry."

And that was it. Goku just left.

Leaving away was the only thing he could do for her.

The end.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Believing or not, Bra x Goku is my OTP, but well, I don't know why, but I wanted to write something like this. Hope you liked it. XD**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
